Det. Breen
__NOEDITSECTION__ Jason Breen is a detective assigned to Kyle as a Missing Person, and then in charge of the William Kern murder case. Season 1 175px|left|Detective Breen interviews Kyle. Detective Breen visits the Trager house to interview Kyle. Kyle can not answer any of his questions, and Det. Breen tells Nicole that he has never seen an amnesia case like Kyle. 175px|left|Breen makes a frightening phone call. Breen calls to meet with Nicole about a murder. He says that bones were found near Victor Falls where Kyle first remembers. "The victim was shot...the bones were bleached clean. We know that quick-lime was poured on the body...used to decompose a corpse quickly, makes it hard to identitfy. Probably the same reason why the teeth were smashed in." Nicole tells him that Kyle could never do anything like that. Jason agrees, because "some flesh remained beneath the fingernails, indicating a struggle," and "according to our records, Kyle didn't have a scratch on him when he was found." 175px|left|More evidence at the murder site. Breen wants Nicole to show Kyle the photos to jog his memory, but Nicole thinks that would be more of the trauma that Kyle may be repressing with amnesia. Breen shows her another photo, of a security key card near the body. "Now, either the victim or the killer may have dropped it. We've run it through our database, and haven't been able to trace it. If Kyle would identify it, it might give us a lead." When Nicole finds the symbol included in pieces on his drawings of the woods, so that they fit together like a puzzle, Breen comes by the house again to see, and to ask Kyle why he drew them that way. Kyle doesn't know, that's just the way he saw it. 175px|left|Nicole calls with news of Prof. Kern. When Kyle sees the photograph for the newspaper story about Prof. Kern still missing, he recognizes him as the man he has been seeing in his dreams and visions. Nicole calls Det. Breen with the news. 175px|left|Breen tells Nicole that the murder case is closed. When Nicole and Stephen are home alone watching tv, they see a news report that the bones have been identified as Kern. Nicole starts making calls, but Jason does not answer. She goes to his office, and he explains that he did not owe her a personal report about the identification, but he does show her a report of the junkie found dead with "several items on him that belonged to Kern, as well as a gun, the same one that was used to kill Kern....We'll keep making every effort that we can to help Kyle. But we found no link to Professor Kern; and this murder case is closed." 175px|left|Breen brings the Petersons to see Kyle. After Kyle's seizure on the merry-go-round, he is under observation in the hospital. He is about to tell Nicole what he knows of his past, when Breen arrives with a couple who claim to be Kyle's real parents. Appearances Season 1 Breen, Jason Breen, Jason